King From Land of Steel
by NoSoulKing
Summary: The story of Heaven's feel Shirou along with arrived in Campione world after destroying the Grail. The story is written by new author's so if you at least willing to read it I will be really happy. Note: the story is inspired by 'God Slaying Blade Works' written by Marcus.


**Author's note:**

 **Hello there my precious reader, my name is NoSoulKing I just tried to write some Campione and Fate/Stay Night Crossover. I'm inspired after reading 'God Slaying Blade Works' written by Marcus. After reading that story I try to write my own story, I hope you like it. As the story go on you might notice some grammar mistake, but please bear with them. I will try to get some Beta reader soon.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

( **In front of the Greater Grail - Shirou POV** )

* * *

How long have I fought?

My body feels heavy.

My sight blurry.

However, I must not fall yet.

I must return to '-' side.

For that I need to destroy 'that'.

"Shirou stop! I beg you stop!"

A voice reach out to me.

It is a voice of someone I know, it is most likely the girl who try to stop me just now.

However, even if she ask me to stop I can't even do that.

It is too late—…

—Shing!

A light begin to shine in my hand.

It is a light come from '-', the greatest, most beautiful swords in existence.

The one in my hand merely a fake, thus it doesn't even have a shard of that sword power/

But it should be enough to destroy the 'Black' thing that are about to get born.

"…"

The black thing spoke in a word I can't understand, it might not even mean to be understood by human like me.

Yet, for some reason I know what it is thinking…

 _It wants to live…_

However, I can't allow that in order to protect 'her'

That's why I will deny your wish, I will fulfill my dream and in order to do that I will trample yours...

" **EX—** "

Some words come out of my words as I begin to raise my arm up.

And then…

"— **CALIBUR!** "

I swing that sword with all my might.

At that time the world around me enveloped by light, and finally I lose my consciousness.

* * *

( **Illya POV)**

* * *

I fail to stop him...

I come here with the intention to replace his place, I even prepared to die in order to protect my last family member...

But I come far too late...

Shirou had already Traced Excalibur in his hand when I about to reach out to him.

In the end the Grail destroyed by sacrificing Shirou live...

No! NO! NOOOOO!

Shirou had a place he need to return to!

They're there waiting for him!

GOD! DEVIL! Or even the GRAIL! I don't care who, but please save Shirou!

Of course this wish are not heard by anyone not even the Grail...

At least none from this world...

In the end I lose consciousness as a blinding light from Excalibur enveloped the surrounding…

* * *

( **Pandora Place - Shirou POV)**

* * *

How long had the time passed I wonder?

A day, a week, or even months?

I don't know the flow of time anymore all I know I'm sleepy, I tried so many time to open my eye but I can't.

"Fufufu, I see. I see. To think such an interesting child come to this place."

While thinking by myself I suddenly hear a voice belonged to a girl.

Who?

I immediately opened my eye, and found a person appears as a slender young woman in her mid-teen with violet hair and pointed ears.

Immediately as I noticed her present I force myself to get up, in order to talk more properly. However, the pain on my body don't allow even that.

"Ah, no need to force yourselves to get up, both your mind and body is pretty much tattered after all. Please just lie down for now…"

The person said with a voice full of worry toward my condition.

Taking her advice I simply lie down while looking up.

"However, this sure is troublesome. You had definitely killed Angra Mainyu, but can it be said you actually defeat it? You did basically kill it before it even born."

The person suddenly begin pondering to herself

"Hmm… oh well. You seems to have defeat a many enemy that Angra Mainyu prepared beforehand in order to stop you, so I guess you did have a match in a way."

After sometime it seems she come to a decision on something.

"I have decided. I Pandora, the witch that brought forth all disaster and shred of hope, now declare this child to be my son!"

Son?

What is this person talking about?

I tried to ask her but unfortunately my throat is dry I can't even make a single sound.

In the end the woman continue to speak to herself.

"Let everyone present grant their blessing and hatred to this child! The eight Campione – For he is a child that will make the world his enemy for only a single of his ally."

At this time I noticed a light begin to engulf my body.

The light felt warm yet for some reason there is a bit of unpleasantness come from that light. It as if as this light entered me I also forced to carry something heavy along with me.

While thinking like this the woman continue her words.

"By the black art that I and Epimetheus left behind this is the sacred birth of an illegitimate child, shrouded in darkness, born between of a fool and a witch. A sacred of usurpation only made."

"I, the all-giving woman Pandora, declare that you shall reborn as Campione. The God Slayers, The king of king, Campione."

As she finished those words unbelievable drowsiness attack me, robbing me from my consciousness.

"Well then my newest son, go rage in your new world. Obtain anything you want. Oh, also as a bonus for your super unique situation I let you remember some of the events here."

I feel she said something crazy again, but because my drowsiness I didn't manage to understand many thing…

* * *

( **Hotel Room** )

* * *

Once again I opened my eye.

Then I see unfamiliar ceiling, I begin to look around but as expected nothing here is familiar to me.

From the look of it, it look more like a room in a hotel.

"Where is thi—"

"Shirou!"

Suddenly a familiar voice can be heard.

I then noticed a present of someone else in the room, that person is a young girl with a white hair and red eye. And that person are wearing a cloth called 'Dress of Heaven'.

I know her, she is someone precious to me.

My sister...

My precious family...

"Illya!"

"Uwaaah! Shirou!"

Illya then jumped toward me, then begin to hug me really tightly…

"Thank goodness! Really thank goodness."

Illya hugged me while crying loudly, I must have really worried her…

"…Sorry Illya…"

I said as I return Illya hug to calm her down...

This is the start of the story…

My first awakening in this new land…

And my birth as Campione, but at this time I had not noticed any of them.

The only thing I feel at this time, is that I really glad that I'm alive.

And also the fact that I'm really hungry…


End file.
